


The More The Merrier

by SweetestHoney



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, THESE FUCKING DORKS, but not really, established poly relationship, fuck or be mildly uncomfortable for a while, good god this is softer than I was thinking it would be, is a better description, just all surprised that the others are cool with it too, they're all into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Geralt, Yennefer, and Jaskier have more or less worked themselves out and are a semi-competent triad who enjoy a variety of kinks between the three of them. As such, one of Jaskier and Yennefer's favorite games is to 'kidnap' Jaskier, holding him ransom for Geralt to rescue (and/or fuck as soon as he's 'defeated' Yennefer).Yennefer and Jaskier set up one of their play sessions and leave Geralt a threatening message, only they didn't realize that Geralt wasn't the only witcher in the area. With Eskel insistent on helping Geralt 'save' Jaskier, they end up getting more than they bargained for. Why can't anything ever be easy?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is, uh, yeah. I have no idea how I managed to write myself into a corner and ended up with a foursome, but here we go. It's not so much foursome as it is two of them fucking while the other two watch, but yeah, I dunno. 
> 
> Content warning: There are a few mentions in here about rape - everyone is fully consenting, but there are spots where it wouldn't always look like it to an outsider. See End notes for more specific info, but nobody is actually raped, it's just mentioned a few times and consenting play is mistaken for nonconsenting. There's also discussion of someone being doused with lust potion which might make them agree to someone they wouldn't normally have sex with, although that is not the case here. Everyone figures it out in the end, and all consent to what happens, but y'know, better safe than sorry.
> 
> Second Content Warning: In case the tags and multiple notes I've already written weren't clear enough, this is a work of fiction in which it may read like there is dubious consent to some people. If you do not like dubious consent, do not read this. If you are *sensitive* to things like dubious consent, do not read this and then complain that you didn't like it. I will repeat that as the person who wrote this I am *certain* that all parties are consenting, despite that fact. There are things I did not state specifically (like, for instance, the fact that everyone present is aware that Yennefer can read minds and would, in fact, let them know if someone was actually unhappy with what was happening, or the fact that the potion that Jaskier takes is specifically designed to only work on people he would already want to sleep with, or the fact that Yennefer and Geralt and Jaskier have been together for a long, long time and have had long and detailed discussions of their likes and dislikes and Jaskier has insisted numerous times to them that he is a fan of the idea of being doused with lust potion and needing someone like that; there are many more that I won't list for sake of brevity) because if I did, this would have been 50,000 words long and I do not have that kind of time. I, as the author, can promise that every person here is fully okay with what is happening, based on things I have not included in the text, but am aware of. If, on the off chance, you're still reading this and you're someone who does not like consent situations like sex pollen or somnophilia, I would say that for the sake of your sanity and mine maybe don't read.

When Jaskier first suggested the idea (and of course it was him, nobody else would both have thought of such a stupid idea and then presented it aloud) Geralt protested vehemently. His protests lasted until the third or fourth time they’d done it, actually, when most of the awkwardness wore off and they’d figured out a flow that worked for them. 

He still thought it a bit silly - something childish that he wouldn’t admit to enjoying with anyone but Yennefer and Jaskier, but, well. Geralt did enjoy seeing the two loves of his life enjoying themselves, which they seemed to do very much during their…sessions, enough so that Geralt bit back the awkwardness he still felt whenever they sprung it on him and agreed to play along. 

When he arrived at the millionth no-name town and found the no-name tavern the little hamlet sported, Geralt took a seat at the bar and asked for a beer. The bartender raised an eyebrow but slid a tankard towards him with a nod. Once Geralt was halfway through his drink, the bartender walked back over to him, a rag in one hand. He leaned back to let the man wipe up the wet spot of condensation, and was ready for that to be it when the man finally spoke. 

“You a witcher?” 

Geralt refocused his attention on the man, narrowing his eyes. “I am. What of it?” Jaskier’s music had done wonders for his ability to not be thrown out of a town within thirty minutes of entering it, but it wasn’t foolproof. 

The man, however, seemed not bothered in the slightest by his sudden wariness. “Just odd, I thought you people didn’t travel together.” 

At that, Geralt perked up and scanned the tavern, looking to see if one of his brothers had walked in. Nobody he recognized looked back at him, however, and he turned to the bartender once more. 

“I’m not traveling with anyone at the moment. Is there another witcher in town?” 

The man shrugged, wiping at a particularly sticky spot left on the bartop. “Not now, I don’t think, but there was one this morning. Took one look at the notice board and took off, not sure what got him so worked up but if it’s that bad he might need help.” 

Geralt hadn’t had a chance to check the notice board in town yet and he frowned at the man. There was nothing he could think of that would be so dire as to make any of his brothers go running - either to help or to get away - but the man’s words struck something in him and he found himself standing from his seat at the bar. He flipped the man a coin for his troubles and nodded before heading back out. 

Roach was waiting where he’d left her and she side-eyed him when he didn’t lead her to a nice warm stable. Geralt instead ran a hand over her mane and turned towards the small town’s notice board. The board was at the edge of the town, with a few faded notices tacked to it; they didn’t look particularly pressing if they’d been there long enough to yellow in the sun. As Geralt drew closer, however, his eyes landed on a small paper that had been fixed to the board in one corner - this one looked both newer and more extravagant than the others, golden writing standing out on a sheet of black parchment. 

As he saw it, Geralt felt his heart sink into his gut and he prayed that it had been a coincidence, that someone had just happened to leave something on the board that looked like - 

Once he drew close enough Geralt read the note and then closed his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he tried to stem the flow of emotions swirling. 

_ Witcher - I’ve stolen your bard, he is mine to do with as I please until you come to collect him. I demand four of the finest arabian steeds as trade for the bard, no other payment will do. You have until midnight on the night of the full moon.  _

The note wasn’t signed, but Geralt knew who it was from regardless. And now one of his brothers had seen it and assumed it was either meant for them, or that Geralt wouldn’t have any way to know about it until it was too late. And, most likely, they’d left town in such a hurry because they believed that they had mere hours before Jaskier would be killed or worse. 

As Geralt looked up at the afternoon sky, filled with enough clouds to turn the day dreary and dim, he resisted the urge to groan aloud at his misfortune. That night was the new moon, of course, and the note had been left there with the intention that he’d read it that day - but someone else had gotten there first. 

Geralt groaned again and swung himself up onto Roach, turning her in the direction Jaskier was most likely to be. He kicked her sides gently and she took off, trotting him to his certain doom. 

The path wasn’t particularly hard to find - they’d wanted him to find them, after all, and had made no efforts to hide their tracks. It took minutes for Geralt to find a spot where someone had likely been abducted from - a spot behind one building where one might easily take a piss late at night marked by signs of a scuffle and the drag marks of someone being taken against their will. From there, there were more hoof tracks and Geralt guessed that Jaskier had been hogtied and thrown over the back of a horse - there was no effective way to shut him up save a gag, and had his hands been free he’d just have pulled it off. 

The hoofprints led to the edge of the town and then down a gently sloping hill towards the treeline where the crop harvest ended. Geralt followed it easily, noting with some trepidation that he hadn’t been the only one to follow - a second pair of hoofprints were visible in the mud, clearly later than the original set had been made. 

He followed the tracks into the forest and then rolled his eyes as he noted that the tracks took a rather winding, circuitous route - they’d wanted it to take time to get there, which made it extra annoying to follow. As he went, Geralt found himself cursing Jaskier, cursing Yennefer, cursing whichever of his brothers was so noble as to run off to save his bard. 

The tracks eventually led him to what looked to be a crumbling castle long forgotten and turned over to nature. Even from a ways away Geralt could feel the solid wall of magic emanating from it and he scowled, gritting his teeth against the sensation. When he nudged Roach closer there was a sound from somewhere to his left and Geralt turned, reaching for his steel sword. 

He turned to see Scorpion tied to a tree nearby, munching lazily on dead leaves and eying him balefully. Geralt let out a breath at the sight, instantly glad that it had been Eskel and not Lambert who’d stumbled into Yennfer’s game. Eskel would take the piss until he died if he figured out what was really going on but at least he could be trusted to keep it to himself if Geralt asked. He’d had his own sexual misadventures and Geralt knew he regretted sharing some stories with his brothers. 

Geralt slid off of Roach’s back and looped her reins around a branch, making sure there was enough slack that she’d be able to comfortably move around a bit but wouldn’t get free. He gave her a pat of thanks and continued on armed only with his swords, his eyes alert as he looked for his brother among the trees. 

Eskel surely hadn’t tried to breach the bubble of magic surrounding the castle yet; he’d want to take the time to properly stake it out, see who or what he was dealing with. Geralt could only hope that Yennefer had remembered to soundproof wherever it was that she was holding Jaskier, or else-

As Geralt heard a cry from somewhere in the castle that could only have been Jaskier he winced. Yennefer had  _ not _ remembered the silencing spells then, she probably thought they were unnecessary. Considering the location, Geralt couldn’t even blame her for that. He’d be blaming her for a lot by the end of this, of that he had no doubt, but they were far enough from civilization that nobody else would hear any sounds Jaskier made. 

“Geralt!” His name was hissed from somewhere above him and before Geralt could even look up to try and find Eskel, a shadow dropped down beside him, landing noiselessly on the hard packed forest ground. 

When the man straightened up Geralt realized that it was Eskel, who tugged him into a tight hug before he could respond. Eskel let go of him almost as soon as he’d grabbed on and when they separated Geralt saw that Eskel’s face was tight and lined with worry. 

“Geralt, I saw - there was a note, a threat to - and I came, I mean, I wasn’t about to let anyone, but he’s-” Eskel’s eyes, big and round and imploring, turned on him and Geralt winced at the compassion and worry he saw reflected in his brother’s face. “They’ve got Jaskier, they’re torturing him, Geralt. I - I haven’t seen any way to get in yet, and I’ve been looking. I don’t know if we can break him out even with the two of us, there are too many of them.” 

Geralt frowned, looking from Eskel’s face and back to the castle before turning to Eskel once more. “What have you seen?” 

Eskel shook his head. “I - not much. I saw-” He gulped. “They took him outside once, it was - Geralt it was  _ horrible _ , there’s a man, he-” Eskel cut off, clearly overwhelmed with feelings about Jaskier being tortured. Geralt clapped a hand on Eskel’s shoulder, both to comfort him and also to keep him from saying more - Geralt knew what Eskel had seen done to Jaskier, or what he thought he’d seen, anyway, and didn’t need to hear him repeat it. 

“I know, Eskel. It’ll be fine, I can get him out.” Geralt squeezed the shoulder under his hand before letting go, turning to face the castle once more. Eskel grabbed him, however, and pulled Geralt back. 

“No! You don’t understand, Geralt, they - they  _ raped _ him, he’s - fuck, I couldn’t stop it, I just - he was crying and begging, fuck, we need to - we need a  _ plan _ , you can’t just go rushing in.” 

Geralt grit his teeth, vowing to have some words with Yennefer about her and Jaskier’s little games after this was over. They might not have intended for Eskel to see them but the man was clearly distraught over what he thought he’d seen. Geralt got the feeling that he’d be more than a little upset when he realized that it wasn’t real. 

With a sigh, Geralt turned back around and put both hands on Eskel’s shoulders. His brother was taller than he was so he had to look up to meet Eskel’s gaze and he did, trying to keep his expression as neutral as he could. 

“Eskel. Trust me when I say that there’s more going on here than you know; Jaskier will be fine. I’m going to get him. You should take Scorpion and go - wait for us back at the tavern in the village. I’ll be fine.” 

Eskel shook his head wildly, his jaw set. “No. Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you here to deal with this alone, you need my help. There are guards, dozens of them, and the man who - the man who - the sorcerer who is leading them, he’s-” Eskel’s eyes flashed. “He’s  _ enjoying _ it, saying all sorts of horrible things to the bard, being needlessly cruel to him even as he’s-” Eskel broke off once more, looking away. 

Geralt groaned and pinched at the bridge of his nose some more, trying to figure out how much he could tell Eskel before the other man realized what was happening and decked him for agreeing to this. Not that Geralt even  _ had _ agreed to it, exactly, but even Geralt couldn’t argue with the feeling of being sated after a good long fight that wore him out, when he was finally able to sink balls-deep into his bard. 

“Look, Eskel. I don’t - I can promise you that you  _ really _ do not want to know what is going on. Can you not just take my word that I’ll get Jaskier out? I promise to you that I know what I’m doing, and I can deal with this myself.” 

Eskel frowned harder at him, looking behind Geralt to where the castle was still standing innocently, looking for all the world as though nothing was wrong. “I just don’t understand, Geralt. Why were they demanding arabian stallions? Do you know these people? Why wasn’t Jaskier with you, anyway?” 

Geralt closed his eyes against the onslaught of questions and sighed. “You’re not going to believe me, are you?” Eskel shook his head, crossing his arms. “And if I try to do this alone you’ll just follow.” It wasn’t even a question this time, but Eskel nodded along. Geralt steeled himself, knowing it was a bad idea but not quite ready to own up to everything yet. “Fine, then. But you have to  _ listen _ to me, alright?” Eskel nodded again and Geralt seeked out his gaze, holding it. “You  _ have _ to do what I say, Eskel, I cannot tell you how important it is. If you want to take out the guards, all the lower level men, that’s fine, but the man, the one who hurt Jaskier, he’s  _ mine. _ You  _ cannot _ hurt him, do you understand? Even if you have the shot, don’t take it. I will handle him, and I have to do it alone.” 

Eskel frowned but nodded, looking past Geralt once more. Geralt grabbed his jaw and twisted Eskel’s chin so he had to look him in the eyes, glaring back at the burly witcher in front of him. 

“ _ Promise me _ , Eskel. I need you to sweear that you won’t harm him. You treat his safety the same as you’d treat Jaskier’s.” Eskel was still frowning but he nodded again, holding Geralt’s gaze. 

“I so swear, the man is yours and yours alone.” Geralt let go of his face, satisfied with the answer. Eskel still seemed confused, but he took his place beside Geralt, ready to fight. 

When Geralt started towards the castle, he pulled his silver sword from its scabbard. Beside him, he saw Eskel retrieving his steel sword instead. Geralt shook his head and pointed at the silver sword. With a frown Eskel resheathed the steel and followed Geralt’s lead. Wordlessly Geralt nodded at him and continued on, stopping only to make his way carefully over one of the crumbling outer walls of the castle that came now to about waist high. 

As soon as his foot touched the cobblestone on the other side of the wall, Geralt knew he’d alerted Yennefer to their presence. The magic he could feel in the air suddenly ignited and then there were black-clothed figures running at him and Eskel from every doorway. 

Geralt leapt forward with a roar, cutting down the first three figures to approach him easily. His sword slowed as he passed through them but not in the way it would have through flesh; instead Geralt felt a satisfying thunk sensation and then the figures exploded in puffs of black smoke. He heard Eskel gasp behind him and didn’t bother to turn to see what his brother was doing, instead focusing on the next wave of figures approaching. He cut through them as easily as the first, ducking out of the way of the ebony swords they wielded. Geralt knew from experience that while they were easily dispatched with, the figures could indeed hurt him back and they wouldn’t hesitate if he gave them the opening. 

As he steadily fought his way through the never ending stream of figures, turning one after the next into black puffs of smoke, Geralt noted with some small grain of entertainment that the puffs of smoke tasted rather like liquorice if he inhaled them. He didn’t bother avoiding the smoke after that, sucking in lungfuls of the sweet tasting air. 

Once Geralt had fought his way almost to one of the more central doorways leading into the castle, the figures appearing out of that doorway dried up and he was able to run forward and catch his breath a moment. When he looked behind himself he saw Eskel still fighting off the figures as he tried to make his way around another side of the castle, in order to provide flank coverage for Geralt. It was both a good tactical move and it meant that he’d be preoccupied with Yennefer’s creations for a while longer, for which Geralt was grateful. 

Geralt knew his breather was over when, after another moment, a man strode from inside the castle, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. He saw Geralt immediately and grinned, fixing the witcher with a hungry smile. Geralt bared his teeth, already half-lost to the fight adrenaline and the play. He’d been worried, the first time they tried it, that he’d lose himself and accidentally hurt Yen or Jaskier, but when they pushed he found he was able to hold back just enough to keep from injuring anyone unintentionally. 

The man (who was ostensibly the one that Eskel had seen before) was handsome, and if Geralt was the jealous type he might have frowned a little at the fact that the man might as well have been his opposite, at least physically. He looked strong but not overly muscular, perhaps on the slender side even, and he had pitch black hair cut close to his scalp. He held a rather large (and if you asked Geralt, quite ugly) scepter in both hands; as if testing the heft he swung it through the air before pointing it at Geralt. 

“Witcher, I see that you didn’t bring me what I want! I guess I’ll have to take your failure out of your little bard’s hide, once I’m finished taking you down.” The man smiled meanly once more and Geralt snarled outright, launching himself towards the man. 

With a laugh the man twirled away, lifting up the hideous scepter to block Geralt’s silver sword from coming down on his head. A twist of his wrists had Geralt nearly stumbling as his grip on the sword wavered, the angle awkward as the man forced him back. From behind himself Geralt heard more sounds of fighting and he grunted, putting his whole body behind a thrust and nearly running the man through. His eyes widened as Geralt advanced on him, looking for the first time a little scared. 

“You’ll never best me, witcher!” Honestly Geralt though Yennefer sometimes leaned towards the side of ‘too dramatic’, even if he’d never mention it to her for fear of his balls’ safety. He lunged again but this time the man was ready for him and lifted his scepter, pointing it straight at Geralt. The sword in his hands was suddenly a very large sausage of the most literal kind and Geralt could only look at it in horror as it flopped around in his grip. 

He looked back up to the man, who stood watching him with unconcealed glee. Geralt threw the sausage to the ground and ran forward, catching the man by surprise. They went flying, landing with a heavy thud next to the door the man had emerged from, with Geralt holding him tightly by the throat. Geralt eyed the man, finally scepter-less, and didn’t let up for a moment. 

“Yennefer, you need to  _ stop _ whatever it is you’re doing.” Geralt wasn’t sure how she would respond - he hadn’t ever broken character like this before (under penalty of Jaskier declaring that if he did, Geralt would be finishing himself off alone for a month) but when the man’s expression went from one of snarling outrage to actual confusion, Geralt couldn’t hide his relief. “Eskel beat me here, Yennefer, he insisted on  _ helping _ . Whatever show you and Jaskier cooked up he saw earlier, not me.” 

There was true horror on Yennefer’s face now (for it was Yennefer, of course, magicked to look like someone else) and she shook her head, not bothering to change herself back. “I didn’t - fuck, Geralt, you’re - I didn’t-” 

Geralt rolled his eyes and released her, satisfied she wouldn’t insist on picking up where they’d left off. They still stood too close to each other, blood pumping from the very real fight, and Geralt noted when Yennefer realized that there were sounds of combat that hadn’t come from them. Eskel seemed to have worked his way along the side of the castle wall, and Geralt could hear him grunting in effort as he went. 

Before he could do anything else, however, Geralt was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Yen (still wearing the man’s face) looking at him in true alarm. “Geralt! Jaskier, he’s-” She was cut off by the sound of a door opening below them, and the sounds of fighting cutting off abruptly. Yennefer’s eyes went wide and she whipped around, scrambling back towards her own door into the castle as Geralt followed. She whispered to him quickly even as she wrenched the door open and darted inside. “He’s - we were having some fun, we thought to try something different this time-” 

Geralt growled under his breath as he followed her through tunnel after tunnel, both of them making their way down into the bowels of the old castle. Eskel would have had to follow his nose to find Jaskier and Geralt could only hope they were faster. 

Yennefer kept speaking. “So we - earlier, when we were - oh  _ fuck _ , probably traumatizing Eskel, fuck - we, I….I gave him something. He agreed to it, he was actually the one to ask for it, but if Eskel finds him first-” 

Geralt could only guess how Eskel would find Jaskier - usually when he and Yennefer had cooked up something like this, he’d be hidden away somewhere, tied up and ready for Geralt to find him, probably ass-up and prepped so Geralt would be able to slide right in. He turned to look hard at Yennefer. “ _ What _ did you give him, Yen?” 

She gulped, not slowing as they skidded around another corner. “Lust potion. He’ll be near incoherent by now, we figured you’d be here sooner.” Geralt growled at her, the adrenaline still pumping in his blood and threatening to make his anger overflow. If she’d actually managed to hurt Jaskier because of their playing -

He never got to finish that thought as Yennefer skidded to a stop in front of an open doorway. Geralt nearly ran her over but managed to stop as well, grabbing hold of the door frame to halt his momentum. Above Yennefer’s head, he could see into the room and he groaned at the sight before him. 

Inside the room, Jaskier had clearly been cut free from the bindings holding him, evidenced by the ropes still trailing from his wrists and ankles. He was fully naked and had pinned Eskel against the ground with his body, sitting atop the witcher’s crotch and grinding into him, making small mewls as he tried to get what he wanted. Eskel looked terrified, his hands hovering around Jaskier’s shoulders as he tried to figure out how to get the bard off without hurting him. 

When Eskel finally saw the two of them standing frozen in the doorway his face grew furious, the anger directed at Yennefer. “You!” He tried to scoot back, away from Jaskier, but didn’t succeed in getting any further away from the handsy bard. “You’re the one who-” 

He cut off abruptly as Jaskier grabbed hold of his head, pulling him forward to lock their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Eskel kissed back for half a second before realizing what he was doing and pushing Jaskier away with two hands on his shoulders. Jaskier whined out a broken, needy sound and tried to kiss him again to no avail. 

The situation was uncomfortable and Geralt wished he were anywhere but where he stood, but he couldn’t help the small kernel of entertainment as he watched Eskel try to escape Jaskier’s octopusing limbs, his face getting more and more frantic as he tried to escape. If what Geralt was smelling coming off the other witcher was any indication, Eskel was much more distressed at the idea that Jaskier would be upset when he came out of it than any real discomfort with the actions themselves. 

That thought was the one that finally broke Geralt out of his frozen state and he shook himself, stepping easily around the pile of limbs masquerading as a bard. He looped one arm around Jaskier’s chest and lifted him bodily off of Eskel, who scrambled away. To Geralt’s surprise Jaskier didn’t immediately turn and cling to him; instead the bard struggled against the hold and reached out with grabby hands towards Eskel. 

Eskel took a few deep breaths to regain control over himself before standing and whirling on Yennefer, who still stood awkwardly in the doorway. She stepped back when he advanced on her, her eyes wide as she looked to Geralt for help. 

“Eskel!” Geralt’s tone was sharp and only somewhat undercut by the whining, naked bard in his arms. “He’s mine, remember?” 

Eskel whirled back around to glare at Geralt, his expression a little wild. “What the fuck, Geralt? This guy - look what he did to Jaskier!” He gestured to the bard, who wriggled harder when he realized Eskel was looking at him. “Geralt, please tell me you’re going to kill him because if you’re not going to then I will.” 

Geralt snarled at his brother, unable to do more without setting Jaskier down. “Eskel, shut up. Nobody is killing anyone, at least not yet.” Silently, he thought to himself that he might kill Jaskier at some point for thinking of this, but he put the thought to the side in favor of getting the situation under control. 

With a huff, Geralt turned his focus back to Yennefer. “What did you give him.” She gulped and looked at Jaskier, who seemed to have realized that he wasn’t escaping the cage of Geralt’s arms and settled somewhat. 

“Lust potion. It - it was supposed to make him want to fuck whoever he saw first.” She met Geralt’s eyes once more and shrugged sheepishly. “Figured whoever won would get the prize.” 

Eskel growled and started towards her again. “You - Jaskier is a  _ person _ , not a prize, you can’t just-” Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Geralt sighed and set Jaskier onto the ground. Once the bard realized Geralt was no longer holding him back he leapt forward, landing on Eskel’s back and wrapping all his limbs around the other man. Eskel dropped to his knees with a thud, his hands coming up to steady Jaskier against him even as he had to bat Jaskier’s hands away from the front of his pants. Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle when Eskel glared at him. “Geralt! You can’t let him-” 

He cut off as Jaskier got his fingers in Eskel’s mouth, his own busy sucking bruises into Eskel’s neck. Geralt looked to Yennefer, who seemed more amused by the entire situation than she really should have been. “Yen. What’s the cure?” She looked back to him and her face fell. 

“Having sex. With Eskel, apparently, neither of us would be able to do it. Or he could wait it out, should be out of his system in a few hours.” She shrugged. “Won’t be fun to wait it out though.” 

Eskel, from his position kneeling on the ground with Jaskier on top of him, spluttered. “ _ Yen _ ? You’re  _ Yennefer _ ?” He growled up at her, glaring. “What the fuck? Why would you kidnap Geralt’s bard? I thought you finally all figured your shit out, why the fuck would you do something like this?” 

Geralt sighed, running a hand over his face. “Fuck.” Eskel’s focus landed on him and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Geralt, did you  _ know _ that it was Yennefer?” Geralt didn’t meet his eyes, still ostensibly rubbing at the bridge of his nose, and Eskel growled again. “Geralt, tell me you didn’t let her do this.” 

When Geralt finally looked down, he saw Eskel had managed to restrain Jaskier, more or less, and was sitting cross legged with the bard in his lap, smoothing his hands over Jaskier’s back as Jaskier whimpered. Geralt grunted. 

“I don’t let either of them do anything. They’re the ones that decided this was a good idea.” He sent another glare at Yennefer. “Believe me, I thought it was a bad idea from the start.” 

Yennefer crossed her arms, frowning at him over her little goatee. “Oh don’t act like you don’t love it, you enjoy playing as much as we do.” 

Eskel’s gaze switched from one to the other as he tried to assimilate the new information. When he finally looked back to Geralt, his eyes wide, Geralt winced. 

“ _ Both _ of them? You’re sleeping with  _ both _ of them?” Eskel’s voice grew faint and he seemed to retreat into his own head for a moment. “And they’re - they fucking set up - set up shit like this. So you can-” He looked down at Jaskier, in his lap, who was shivering and canting his hips against Eskel’s thigh, dragging his insistent erection against the cloth there. “So you can save him, and then fuck him stupid.” 

Geralt hummed a yes, watching Eskel for any signs that he wasn’t taking the information well. Him, Yennefer, and Jaskier had decided at the beginning of whatever it was that they had that it would be for the best if they didn’t make their entire arrangement known, for fear of putting them all in danger from the others’ various foes. Jaskier had pouted for a while but eventually admitted that it was probably for the best, mollified by the days Geralt spent murmuring into his ear about how other people couldn’t smell how thoroughly Geralt had claimed him, but he’d claimed him all the same. 

Eskel paled a little but then looked back to Geralt. “Alright, well. I don’t - I suppose we should deal with the most immediate problem and you and I can have a  _ long _ talk about all of this later.” Geralt winced but nodded. Eskel shifted Jaskier in his arms, making the bard keen and press his forehead against Eskel’s shoulder, his breath coming fast. “What should we do about Jaskier? I don’t - he shouldn’t suffer, just because  _ you’re _ an idiot.” Geralt winced again but didn’t deny that he was at fault for this - if he’d sucked it up and admitted everything to his brother from the beginning they might not have ended up here. 

Yennefer finally stepped closer, reaching out a hand to feel Jaskier’s forehead. Eskel hissed and jerked Jaskier back and Yennefer rolled her eyes, holding her hands up in surrender. “Alright, fine, I won’t touch him. But he’s only going to get worse, so you’ve got to make a choice soon.” She looked down her nose at Eskel, who just seemed lost. 

“What do you mean? I have to make a choice?” 

Yennefer gestured down at the bard still squirming in his lap. “Either you fuck him or you don’t. If you’re not going to, I can try to put him into a magical sleep that will knock him out for the worst of it, but he’ll probably thrash around anyway, we’d probably have to restrain him.” 

Eskel frowned, subconsciously holding Jaskier closer to himself. “I wouldn’t - I can’t do that. He’s not in his right mind, he can’t say yes.” 

In his arms, Jaskier whined, nuzzling into Eskel’s neck and murmuring a string of ‘yes’s, his words slurred with arousal. Eskel groaned and he pushed Jaskier back, trying to put a little space between their bodies. 

Yennefer smirked down at him, the expression odd on her borrowed face. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about that. Jaskier would fuck you in a heartbeat stone cold sober, and he’ll be grateful if you do want to help him….recover from the stronger effects of the potion.” She glanced back to Geralt, who nodded stiffly in agreement. 

“He’ll be fine with it.” Geralt’s voice was rough, his own arousal picking up slightly at the idea of watching his brother fuck Jaskier, watching him take the kind of care that he knew Eskel would insist on. “If he’s not, we’ll make sure he knows we’re the ones who said it was alright.” 

Eskel was still frowning as he looked between the two of them. “But, he’s - he’s out of his mind. How can you possibly know that he’d be alright with it? Will he even remember all of this?” 

Yennefer waved a lazy hand. “He’ll remember everything perfectly, he made sure we picked one that wouldn’t make him forget.” She turned to look at Jaskier, still writhing in Eskel’s lap. “Jaskier, I’m telling Eskel that you will be perfectly alright with the idea of him fucking you, to help you through this. If I’m wrong, I’ll take full responsibility.” 

Jaskier didn’t respond, instead just nuzzling further into Eskel’s throat. His mumblings got louder and Geralt caught pieces of what he was saying. “Fuck, Eskel, need - you’re so good, wanted to save me, going to - fuck, please, need you,  _ need you _ -” 

Eskel’s grip tightened around the bard. “I - if you’re sure it will help him, then yes. I won’t see him in pain if I can help it.” 

Yennefer clucked her tongue and nodded. She turned her back on them and did something complicated with her hands. The wall next to them rippled and warped and then a moment later stopped moving, a new door standing against the wall that hadn't been there previously. When Yennefer turned back around, she looked from Geralt to Eskel and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well come on, then, we don't have all day." She strode over to the door and pulled it open, holding it wide and gesturing at the both of them to move. Geralt hesitated, not wanting to leave her and Eskel together without him there, and Eskel just sighed before standing fluidly. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Jaskier, holding the bard against his chest as he walked over to the door. He and Yennefer shared a harsh look and he sneered at her before walking through. 

Yennefer looked to Geralt then, giving him a 'what can you do about it' shrug before waving at him to go next. He obliged, stepping through the magical doorway and finding himself almost blinded at the sudden change of light levels from the dingy castle dungeon to a well lit, airy bedroom with sun streaming in through the windows. 

Blinking, Geralt cleared his vision after a few moments and turned around just in time to see Yennefer close the door behind her as she walked through. With a flick the door vanished, melting back into plain wall. 

A noise from behind him made Geralt turn around just in time to see that Jaskier and Eskel had managed to find the large bed in the center of the room. They'd tumbled down onto it, landing with a thump, and Geralt watched as Jaskier scrambled up the bed, trying to kiss Eskel while also tugging ineffectually at his armor. 

Eskel, for his part, seemed rather confused by the entire situation but he still melted against Jaskier, his hands coming up to grip the bard's ass as he pulled Jaskier closer, groaning into Jaskier's mouth as his clothed erection rubbed against Jaskier's naked one. 

A noise came from Geralt that he hadn't planned to make - something between a gasp and a whine as he watched his brother grind against his lover. Jaskier was breathless and flushed and eager and Geralt watched with no small amount of interest as Eskel handled Jaskier easily, working the bard over without even removing his armor. 

From beside him, Yennefer made a small noise as well and when Geralt shot her a glance he saw that she was staring openly at the couple on the bed, her expression interested. 

Geralt nudged her with an elbow and she turned her focus back to him with a frown. "What?" 

He looked her up and down. "Are you planning on looking like you again any time soon?" 

Yennefer looked down at herself and her eyes widened. "Oh, I hadn't realized." She made a shape with her fingers and pushed it away from herself like she was moving something heavy. The male form she wore slipped away and Geralt eyed her as she returned to her usual curvy, seductive self. 

When Geralt spoke again his voice was nothing more than a rumble in the back of his throat. "Playing around is fun but I do prefer you like this, Yen." 

She shivered minutely and looked away from him, back to the couple on the bed. Both men seemed to have forgotten they had an audience and were rolling around somewhat fruitlessly. Eskel hadn't shed a single piece of armor and Geralt watched in amusement as Jaskier's fingers scraped helplessly against the hard leather of it. He knew from experience that Jaskier was well aware of how to strip a Witcher of his armor in two minutes flat but the lust potion seemed to have removed his higher thinking altogether, turning him into a mindless, rutting beast, and Eskel wasn’t much better. 

With a sigh Geralt's hands came up to the fastenings of his own armor, making quick work of it and dropping it to the ground. He stripped himself out of his shirt as well, pausing only briefly to toe off his boots. He left his pants and underwear on, not wanting to presume, and walked over to join Eskel and Jaskier on the bed. 

At the dip of the mattress when he sat on the edge, Eskel looked up from where he'd been sucking purple marks into Jaskier's neck. Jaskier's hands fisted in his hair as he keened, trying to get Eskel to resume what he'd been doing. Geralt reached out and hesitantly ran a hand over Jaskier's shoulder, feeling the heat radiating off his skin even before he made contact. 

"You need to be naked if you're going to fuck him." He kept his voice quiet, just murmuring the suggestion, and Eskel nodded back at him, pupils blown wide. Geralt then reached for Eskel, his hands finding the fastenings of the other man's armor easily. "Can I help?" He got another nod from Eskel and started in on the armor, making quick work of the shoulder straps and then moving down to tug at the side fastenings. 

Jaskier seemed pleased by the new developments, pressing kisses against every inch of skin that Geralt exposed. Once Geralt had pulled off Eskel's chest piece entirely, Jaskier ran his hands down Eskel's front before slipping them under the hem of his loose shirt and groaning as he finally touched Eskel's bare skin. 

Eskel wasn't just taller than Geralt but thicker too, his muscles covered in a healthy layer of fat that Geralt was glad to see on him. Jaskier seemed equally pleased if his low groan was anything to go by and he pushed Eskel's shirt up, nosing at the skin he uncovered as he went. He pressed kisses and bites against Eskel's tummy, leaving small bruises randomly scattered over his chest like a constellation pattern. 

Eskel, for his part, seemed thrilled by the attention Jaskier was lavishing over him, moaning and twisting under Jaskier's clumsy mouth and hands. His own fingers tangled in Jaskier's hair, tugging him upwards for another kiss and meeting his mouth sloppily. 

Having gotten Eskel's chest plate off Geralt sat back for a moment, content to let the two of them figure themselves out. As he watched he felt the bed dip again and looked up to find Yennefer wearing a translucent thin robe and settling herself down on the opposite side of the couple. Her eyes were crinkled at the edges and she drew a hand up Jaskier's arm, her touch light. He didn't seem to mind and she did it again, scraping her nails along Jaskier’s shoulder blade and making him arch into the touch. 

“He likes a little pain, you know. Scratches, bites, things like that.” Yennefer said, her nose pressed against Eskel’s ear softly. “He won’t complain if you want to manhandle him.” 

Eskel moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut, and his hands slipped from Jaskier’s hair down to his naked hips, pulling the bard closer to himself and spreading his legs so Jaskier could settle between them. 

They just rutted against one another for another long moment before Geralt rolled his eyes and pushed his hand in between their bodies to reach for the ties on Eskel’s leg armor. Jaskier whined at having to move but luckily the ties were faster to undo than the chestpiece and it only took Geralt a few moments before he was able to unfasten them. 

While he pulled the armor off of Eskel’s legs and out from under his ass, Jaskier took the initiative to pull off the man’s shirt, fully baring his chest to the air. In a moment of clarity he pulled back slightly, looking Eskel in the eyes even as his hands roamed. “Eskel?” 

Eskel gulped and nodded. “Yeah?” 

Jaskier’s eyes were already glazing over again and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Eskel’s. “Mmm. Came to save me, didn’t you? Fuck, Eskel, you’re so  _ good _ , need you so badly-” 

Eskel tipped his head up and locked their mouths together once more, licking into Jaskier’s mouth and groaning as the smaller man melted against him once more. Geralt finally pulled the last of the armor off of him and Jaskier took advantage, rocking his hips against the hard cock pressing against the fabric of Eskel’s trousers. 

From their other side Yennefer spoke up once more. “Hmm, Jaskier probably isn’t - I don’t know if he’ll be up to maintaining this position.” She gestured to Jaskier, half-boneless already as he writhed against Eskel. “Should probably flip over, put him on his knees.” Eskel made a broken sound and his fingers clamped down on Jaskier’s hips. He was a fan of the idea, then. 

Fans of the idea or not, neither Eskel nor Jaskier seemed like they intended to move any time in the near future. Geralt met Yennefer’s eyes above the moaning pair and smirked at her, knowing she was thinking the same thing as him. “I’ll take Eskel, you take Jask?” Yennefer nodded, giving him a smirk of her own. Neither of the men between them noticed the brief conversation, but when Yennefer put her hands on Jaskier’s shoulders and  _ yanked _ , pulling him to the side and off of Eskel altogether, both men protested. 

Geralt got an arm around Eskel’s middle and tugged, freeing up space in the middle of the bed even as Eskel turned around to give him a betrayed expression. Geralt tightened his hold and chuckled, shaking his head at his lust-addled brother. “We’re helping, I promise. You’ll get to have him, don’t worry.” 

True to fact, Yennefer was already shoving Jaskier back down, helping him land on the mattress on his front with his ass in the air. She pushed his knees under him, making sure that he wasn’t using any muscles to support himself and instead let gravity do all the work of holding him in the position. 

Once she was satisfied with the bard, she nodded to Geralt who released Eskel. Eskel crawled back to Jaskier and more or less flopped on top of him, rutting his clothed erection against Jaskier’s backside. Jaskier moaned and pushed back to meet him, whining as Eskel licked a path down the line of his neck from behind. 

When Eskel made no move to shuck his pants Geralt rolled his eyes again and knelt forward, shuffling up closer behind Eskel in order to get his hands around the man’s waist. Eskel, to his surprise, gasped and pushed himself backwards, rubbing his body against Geralt’s own reaction to seeing the two of them together. Geralt nipped at the top of his spine in admonishment and worked his fingers as quickly as he could, unlacing Eskel’s trousers before moving back to tug them down. 

He got Eskel’s pants and underwear down to his knees and then stopped, unsure, as Eskel made no move to help him further, instead choosing to rub his freed erection against Jaskier’s ass. Both men whined as it caught on Jaskier’s rim but Yennefer’s hand on Eskel’s hip stopped him from continuing further. 

“Wait, hold on. He’s already stretched, but give me a moment.” She turned and fumbled for something on the side table, turning back around with a vial of oil in her hands. Eskel nodded when he saw it and let her push at his chest, shoving him back so she could reach in between their bodies.

When her hand, slick with fragrant oil, wrapped around Eskel’s shaft he made a sound like he’d been punched and his hips canted forwards. He bucked against her as she gave him a couple strokes, spreading the oil everywhere. She let go and added more oil to her hand before pushing slippery fingers between Jaskier’s cheeks, pumping them in and out of him to make sure he was slick and stretched enough. He was deemed acceptable, apparently, as Yennefer gave Eskel a look and a nod and removed herself from between the two. 

Eskel, who’d lost track of the fact that he was still supposed to be mad at her, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth in thanks. Yennefer accepted it with wide eyes, looking shocked while Eskel turned back to the man in front of him. 

He draped his front over Jaskier’s back, pressing skin against skin. Geralt watched as Eskel reached between them and gripped himself, teasing the head of his cock against Jaskier’s entrance. Jaskier whimpered and tried to buck back against Eskel’s cock but he had no leverage and he could only whine wordlessly up at Eskel above him. Eskel didn’t seem very interested in teasing, though, and he pushed his cock more firmly against Jaskier, slowly dragging his hips forward until the head of his cock popped inside. 

Eskel didn’t pause in the slow, inexorable push forward and Geralt noted that his arms were shaking with the effort of not just thrusting all the way in in one go. He managed to pace himself and once Eskel’s hips were flush with Jaskier’s, he pressed his forehead against Jaskier’s back, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, feel so good Jaskier-” Eskel’s voice was a growl and he rocked his hips forward, grinding himself against the bard. Jaskier moaned, face first in the pillows, and flopped a hand back uselessly as he tried to get Eskel to move. 

Eskel grabbed Jaskier’s hand and held it tightly behind his back, not hurting him but pulling him taut. Jaskier gasped, arching against Eskel, and when Eskel pulled back and then snapped his hips forward they both groaned. Keeping a tight hold on Jaskier’s arm, Eskel thrust into him again, this time giving a dirty grind of his hips as he bottomed out, making Jaskier gasp louder, turning his head so he could look at Eskel over his shoulder. 

“Fuck, please,  _ please- _ ” That was all it took before Eskel dropped Jaskier’s arm, planting both hands firmly on Jaskier’s hips and driving into him. He set a blistering pace, fucking into Jaskier like he’d been the one imbibing sex potions. Beneath him Jaskier melted into a puddle of bard, unable to hold himself up and instead just groaning and gasping as Eskel rode him. 

Geralt kept a close watch on their coupling, intent on making sure nobody had any regrets at the end of the night. As he watched, though, he found that the image was a scorching one and one hand drifted down his body to press impatiently at the erection tenting his own trousers. When he met Yennefer’s eyes over the two men between them she smirked at him, well aware of his predicament. Geralt would have snarled if he could have mustered up any emotions other than lust, and instead he just flicked his eyes from her back to his brother and his lover. 

The two coupling between them took almost no notice of either Geralt or Yennefer, instead focused on each other. Geralt and Yennefer weren’t, however, entirely unnoticed. Geralt caught Eskel’s eye as the man looked in his direction, frowning when Eskel quickly looked away. Geralt reached for him and turned Eskel’s head, forcing him to look Geralt in the eyes even as he continued pounding into Jaskier below him. Eskel flinched, trying to look away, but Geralt held his eyes. 

“What is it, Eskel?” Geralt had aimed for a serious tone but it came out breathless instead as he locked eyes with Eskel. The other man licked his lips, looking Geralt in the eyes, and then before Geralt could respond leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. 

Geralt’s mind abruptly blinked off, all fleeting thoughts vanished in the enormity of the kiss. It was something Geralt had wanted for so long that he couldn’t even pull his thoughts together to kiss back, instead leaning slack jawed into Eskel’s space. When Eskel pulled away, slowing his movements against Jaskier, Geralt snarled and his hands flew to cradle Eskel’s head, pulling him close once more and kissing him soundly. Eskel responded and they kissed for long moments before a broken noise from below them caused them to break the kiss and look down at Jaskier. 

The bard had turned and was watching them kiss, his eyes lidded. When they turned to him he managed to close his mouth and shake his head, unable to coordinate much more than that. 

“Don’t - don’t stop, ‘s bloody fucking hot-” Jaskier managed to stutter out before groaning again, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed back against Eskel weakly. Eskel took the opportunity to speed up, fucking into Jaskier harder and faster and making them both cry out with it. 

“Well don’t hog the boy, Geralt, we can share our toys.” Yennefer’s voice drifted lazily across from the other side of the bed and when Geralt looked over to her, she’d parted her robe and was touching herself as she watched the three of them. Eskel turned to look at her as well and her eyes refocused on him. She’d barely crooked a finger at him before he was leaning over and kissing her as well, one hand leaving Jaskier’s hip in order to curl around the swell of her breast as he did. 

She hummed her pleasure and broke the kiss, pushing Eskel back to Geralt with a grin. Eskel went easily, willing to let them do with him as they liked, and Geralt found his mouth occupied once more as Eskel leaned over Jaskier’s back to kiss him. 

This kiss was longer, slower, and Geralt took the time to really feel Eskel out, kissing him more gently this time. Eskel allowed it, kissing Geralt back like he was drowning and groaning when Geralt fisted a hand in his hair, tugging on it. 

After who knows how long they finally broke the kiss, both men breathing heavily. Geralt looked down from Eskel’s flushed face to find Jaskier writhing against the other man wordlessly, mindless with need. Instead of turning to kiss Eskel again Geralt slipped down, propping himself up on his arms and putting himself level with Jaskier. His hands made their way down his own body and Geralt slipped one into his own trousers, fisting himself in time with Eskel’s thrusts. 

As he watched Jaskier’s face, tracing the pleasure etched into his expression with his eyes, Geralt saw a hand dip down to smooth Jaskier’s bangs out of the way, pushing the sweaty hair to the side. Geralt looked up to see Yennefer with a softer look than he’d expected, staring down at them both even while she ran fingers through Jaskier’s hair. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked. Jaskier managed to open his eyes enough to look in Geralt’s direction, even if he was too lust-addled to focus them properly. “How are you feeling?” In response Jaskier nodded, his eyes drooping again as Eskel didn’t slow his pace behind the bard. 

“G’d, s’good, fu-  _ fuck _ , Geralt,  _ please _ -” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead and leaned back to look at both Eskel and Yennefer. Eskel looked on the edge himself but Yennefer knew what Geralt was looking for and pushed at Jaskier, moving him just enough so she could get a hand under his stomach, wrapping around his erection. 

When she started pumping him in time with Eskel’s thrusts the bard choked, unable to control the sob that was wrenched from his throat. Geralt cradled Jaskier’s face with one palm, kissing away the tears that leaked from his eyes. 

With Yennefer stroking him it was only a few more thrusts before Jaskier was coming around Eskel’s cock, his back bowing as he screamed out his release. Jaskier’s orgasm triggered Eskel’s and Geralt watched Eskel’s eyes flutter closed, his face contorted in pleasure as he grunted, hands pulling Jaskier back against him. As he watched Eskel come, Geralt felt his own orgasm wash over him, slamming into him like a galloping horse. 

All of them rode out the orgasms for long seconds, bodies moving in tandem as they came. When Eskel’s hips finally slowed he leaned forward to press his forehead against Jaskier’s back, breathing heavily against the sweaty skin there. Geralt shifted on the bed and raised himself up, his arms coming around Eskel’s torso to steady him. Eskel swayed into the grip and let Geralt ease him out of Jaskier, leaning back just far enough for his cock to slip free before Geralt tipped him forward again to let him flop facedown on the mattress next to Jaskier. 

For his part, Jaskier seemed a little more with it and was blinking slowly, moving his head as he looked around at them. He didn’t look upset, which was good, and Geralt cupped his jaw. 

“Jaskier, you alright?” The bard met Geralt’s eyes and he nodded, licking his lips. 

“‘M fine, had - fuck, that was odd. I could have sworn that Eskel was here.” Jaskier’s voice was raspy and Geralt couldn’t help the smile that played across his face at the bard’s words. He looked down pointedly at Eskel’s back where he’d flopped down between them and Jaskier followed his gaze. When he realized that Eskel was indeed pressed against him from shoulder to toes he gave a squeak of surprise and looked back to Geralt with wide eyes. 

The noise was enough to rouse Eskel from his stupor and he grunted, shifting around until he lay propped up more on his side, facing Jaskier. He reached for the bard but pulled his hand back before actually touching him. When Jaskier met his eyes he inhaled sharply. 

“Eskel?” Jaskier was the one to reach for the witcher, his hand coming up to cup Eskel’s scarred cheek. “Are you - why? You didn’t-” His breathing hitched, and when he continued, his voice was very small. “I didn’t - I didn’t force you, did I?” 

In response Eskel shook his head vehemently, eyes wide. “No!” He grabbed hold of Jaskier’s hand, holding it tight. “Absolutely not, you didn’t - no, no of course not.” Eskel looked away from Jaskier’s face. “I - wanted it. Did - you were drugged, under the effects of that potion. Tell me that you - that I - I don’t want you to have regrets about what happened.” 

Jaskier whined and shuffled closer, pressing himself more firmly against Eskel’s bulk. “No, no I was - it’s a good surprise, I’m not unhappy that it happened.” He frowned and looked up to Geralt. “Why did it happen? I - I remember everything but it’s cloudy, I don’t - I was waiting for one of you to come find me,” He turned his head to look at Yennefer on his other side. “And then Eskel was there?” When he looked back to Geralt he noted that his white-haired witcher looked vaguely guilty and reached out to him. “Geralt? What is it?” 

Geralt shrugged, looking away. “Eskel found Yen’s note before I did, he came because he thought you were in real danger.” He squeezed Jaskier’s hand in his own, still not looking back at the bard. “I managed to find him before he tried to break in to save you, but I - I didn’t want to tell him what was really going on so I agreed to let him ‘help’ me save you. He ended up getting to the room where you were before either me or Yen could.” 

To Geralt’s surprise, Jaskier smiled wide at that, looking back down at Eskel, whose ears had pinked up a little as he pressed his face further into the pillows. “Oh, Eskel, you came to save me? You would have fought your way in just to save a measly bard?” Gentle hands pushed Eskel’s hair away from his face, turned his head so Jaskier could look him in the eyes. 

Eskel didn’t pull away but he grumbled under his breath. “Yeah, well - saw what you and Yennefer were doing - outside, wasn’t about to - couldn’t let you be hurt. Hurt more, anyway.” 

Jaskier’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, looking from Eskel’s face back to Yennefer’s. “He saw? What we were?” Yennefer nodded down at him, a frown on her lips. “Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ ,” Jaskier cupped Eskel’s face in both hands, forcing the witcher to look him in the eyes. “Eskel, I’m - fuck, I’m so sorry. You must have been - fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t - I was acting, I promise, I liked it, truly. Sometimes Geralt will, he’ll wait for a while, watching, and we - we’ll put on a show for him, to get him riled up, but I - fuck, that’s all it was a show, she wasn’t hurting me, I asked for it.” 

Eskel grunted, leaning into Jaskier’s touch. “Jask, its - I’m glad you’re alright, and that you weren’t being hurt. That’s all that matters.” He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s palm. “Yes, it scared me to see you like that, but if you’re - I’m glad you’re not hurt, is all.” 

Jaskier’s face softened and he gave Eskel a watery smile. “You’re a good man, Eskel.” He wriggled a bit against the bedcovers and winced as the motion drew his attention to the aches in his muscles. “Ah, shit, and a damn fine lay, if I do say so myself. Fuck, I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Eskel frowned but before he could apologize Jaskier leaned down and kissed him soundly. When they broke apart Jaskier pressed their foreheads together. “I’m glad, I’ll enjoy the reminder of having you.” 

As he watched the two of them murmur to each other Geralt’s heart swelled, a smile coming unbidden to his face. When he glanced upwards he noted that Yennefer had a similar expression as she looked down at the two men between them, soft and happy. 

Jaskier lifted a hand to his mouth to cover a yawn so wide it made his jaw crack. When he looked back at Geralt, his smile was sheepish. Geralt reached for him, rubbing a thumb over Jaskier’s cheekbone. “You’re exhausted. You should get some sleep, Jaskier.” 

The bard didn’t bother to argue, only nodded up at Geralt, his eyes already drooping. Geralt dropped a hand onto his shoulder and pushed gently until the bard lay back against the pillows, curled into Eskel’s chest. For his part, Eskel shifted around somewhat, turning so he could look Geralt in the eyes, a questioning look on his face. Geralt shook his head and pressed a hand into Eskel’s shoulder as well. “Stay. We don’t have anywhere to be, and I’m sure Jaskier will want to wake up to you here.” 

Eskel let himself be guided back down until he lay with his arms wrapped around Jaskier’s chest, holding the bard tightly against him. Geralt scooted down the bed and positioned himself behind Eskel, spooning around the other witcher’s body, molding himself to Eskel. When Geralt spoke, his voice was low and the words murmured in Eskel’s ear. “This alright?” Eskel shivered and nodded, one hand coming up to hold Geralt’s arm tighter to his body. Geralt felt him shiver. 

“‘S fine.” Eskel’s words were almost too quiet for Geralt to hear them. He flicked his eyes upwards and watched as Yennefer divested herself of her robe and settled down behind Jaskier, mirroring Geralt’s position behind Eskel. Their eyes met for a moment and Geralt offered Yennefer a quirk of his lips as if to say ‘I don’t know how we got here, but I’m alright with where we are’. She responded in kind and lay her head on Jaskier’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. 

Geralt let himself drift off to sleep, confident in the knowledge that come morning they’d be able to figure everything out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lengthier CW - Eskel is the first to find where Yennefer has 'kidnapped' Jaskier to, and finds them putting on a show for Geralt, who they expected to find them. Yen and Jask offscreen pretend that he's being hurt/raped, with the assumption that nobody but Geralt would hear or see them and that he would know immediately that Jaskier was enjoying himself. Eskel is the one who sees, and he draws the conclusion that Jaskier is actually being hurt/raped, and he's insistent on helping Geralt to free the bard. Later on, there are a few minutes where Jaskier is under the effects of a lust potion and throwing himself at Eskel, who is uncomfortable only because he believes that Jaskier might not want him were he not drugged. Eskel is reassured by the people who Jaskier has been in a close relationship with for years that he is fine with it. It is not explicitly stated in the text, again because I do not have an extra 25k words to add in all the details I was aware of but didn't write into the actual fic, but part of the reason that Eskel agrees readily is the fact that Yennefer is a sorceress and is well known to be able to read minds. If you are reading the fic, however, it might appear that that is not the case, since it is not explicitly spelled out. If that is something you do not want to see, do not read this fic. 
> 
> Anyway yeah I dunno I wrote this in two days because it wouldn't leave my brain, lemme know what you think. I guess I've stopped shipping separate people with Jask and just decided that he can take them all at once, lol 😂
> 
> I run a thirst/fanfiction discord server and it's lovely being around people who like talking about fic! 💕 If you want to join, you can find us at [ https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn ](https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn)


End file.
